This is a proposal for a scientific conference on the Health of the Black aged which is a pre-conference to: "Data for an Aging Population: Issues in Health, Research and Policy." The aged Black Population has special health problems. Though morbidity and mortality rates of blacks have improved considerably in recent years, marked disparities with whites remain. The margin objectives of this conference are to increase awareness of health issues of minorities and differences among sub-groups of the aged, as well as to report on original research that utilizes newly developed data sets. The participants in the conference all have relevant experience and will bring a new perspective into research of the aged.